powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Megaton Punch
The ability to throw an incredibly powerful punch. Sub-power of Power Fists. Also Called * Arm Martial Arts * Enhanced Punch Capabilities The user is able to apply incredible force to their fists, enabling them to throw a superhuman punch. Applications * Critical Impact * Heavy Strike * Pulse Strike * Pulverization * Speed Strike Techniques * Defense Break * Fissure Creation * Vibration Emission Variations * One-Inch Punch: A technique that generates tremendous amounts of impact at close range (usually 0–15 cm, or 0-6 in.). * Consecutive Punch: A technique that punches at tremendous impact many times at a rapid speed. Associations * Concussive Force * Enhanced Strength * Ergokinetic Combat * Megaton Kick * Power Fists Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime TCG Known Objects *Batman's hydraulic gauntlet (DC Comics) *Fist of Tebigong (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Cartoons File:Fourarms_Shockwave.jpg|Fourarms (Ben 10) punching the ground with such strength that it results in shock waves. Comics File:Superman_Punches_Darkseid.png|Superman (DC Comics) punches Darkseid with incredible force. File:Iron Fist Megaton Punch.png|Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) demonstrates. Films Jason Decap Punch.gif|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) punches Julius in the face with such force that it cuts his head off. Lundgren_Ivan_Drago.jpg|Ivan Drago (Rocky IV) wields a punch yielding over 2000 psi, whereas the average psi for a boxer is 700 psi. Manga/Anime File:Accelerator_Punches_Awaki.png|Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) using his vector manipulation to boost his punch, sending Awaki flying far away hard. File:Shigure_using_Giga_Phantom.png|Shigure (Code:Breaker) using his Giga Phantom to enlarge his fist to shatter anything in one blow. Arale_Earthsplitter.gif|Using the Earth Splitter, Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) splits the Earth itself open with a single punch. File:Dragon_Fist.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) using his strongest physical technique, Dragon Fist Explosion. File:Boo_Kills_Babidi.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) punches so hard, he blasted Babidi's head clean off. Empyrian.gif|Gildarts Clive (Fairy Tail) uses his "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean" to punch Bluenote all the way up into the highest of skies. Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) uses his "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist" to utterly destroy a God of War. File:Kamui_punches_Nobu_Nobu.png|Kamui (Gintama) punching Nobu Nobu so hard he sent the man flying out of the tower. File:Bellcross.jpg|Bellcross' (Heroic Age) punches are powerful enough to shatter planets, vortexes and black holes, and can releases massive shock waves along the ground. NaruPunch1.jpg|Naru Narusegawa (Love Hina) sends Keitaro flying with the Naru Punch. Kimihito Megaton.gif|Kimihito Kurusu (Monster Musume) punches out the Racist Couple, sending them flying across the room. File:Evening_Elephant.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Evening Elephant to punch five times at tremendous speed and force, each one progressively stronger, creating vacuums of devastating damage. File:Cherry_Blossom_Impact.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) using Cherry Blossom Impact to pulverize ground. File:Piston_Fist_Style_One.png|Jūgo (Naruto) using Piston Fist: Style One to jet-boost the power of his punch. File:Earth_Spear.png|Kakuzu (Naruto) using Earth Spear to harden his fist enough to smash through barriers. File:Chakra_enhanced_strength.png|Tsunade (Naruto) concentrating her chakra to her hand, allowing her to punch at tremendous strength. File:Spring_Death_Knock.jpg|Bellamy the Hyena (One Piece) using his Spring Death Knock. File:Hasshoken.png|Chinjao (One Piece) using Hasshoken to imbue his fists with destructive vibrations. File:Elizabello_II_Uses_King_Punch.png|Elizabello II's (One Piece) "King Punch" wiped out an entire arena full of combatants in one attack, and nearly wiped out the audience as well. File:Gomu_Gomu_no_Elephant_Gun.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) hitting a kraken with his Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. File:Whitebeard_using_Kabutowari.png|Edward Newgate (One Piece) using Kabutowari to enhance his punch with vibrations. File:Ryusoken_Ryu_no_Ibuki.png|Sabo (One Piece) using Ryusoken: Ryu no Ibuki to shatter the entire Corrida Colosseum ground with a close-range punch. File:Futae_no_Kiwami.png|Sanosuke Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin) here using his Futae no Kiwami to shatter anything with a powerful punch ... File:Sanosuke_punches_Kenshin.png|... and here punching Kenshin so hard, it sent him smashing into the concrete wall. File:Tetsuhito_Kagiroi_Iron_Fist.png|Tetsuhito Kagiroi (Tenjho Tenge) has an iron fist due to his blood is flowing with iron sand. TCG File:God_Hand_Crusher.png|Obelisk (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using its God Hand Crusher of tremendous power. Video Games Falcon_Punch_SSBB.jpg|Captain Falcon (F-Zero) using his signature Falcon Punch. megapunch.jpg|Kirby's (Kirby Super Star) megaton punch. Warlock_Punch.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) using Warlock Punch. Belzelga's_punch.png|Belzelga (Medabots) punches so hard and powerful, one strike can instantly disable an enemy's function. Hitmonchan_Mach_Punch_charging.png|Hitmonchan (Pokémon) lives up to his species as the Punching Pokémon. Infernape_and_mach_punch.png|Infernape (Pokemon) using Mach Punch. 466px-bat2.jpg|Night Shift (Skylanders SWAP Force) bears fists that can pack a punch. Hammerfist-Concept.jpg|Alex Mercer's (Prototype) Hammerfists. Web Animation Yang Punch.gif|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) punches the ground with enough force to produce a massive shockwave. 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_10425.png|Lie Ren (RWBY) uses his Aura to enhance a punch with enough force to destroy a King Taijitu's head. Category:Powers Category:Arm Faculty Category:Combat Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Enhancements Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries